


The Morning After

by CrimsonFirebreeze



Series: Legends of Asgard [3]
Category: Norse Mythology, Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Married Sex, NSFW, Pre-Thor (Movie), Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-06
Updated: 2012-09-06
Packaged: 2017-11-22 16:24:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/611823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonFirebreeze/pseuds/CrimsonFirebreeze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki and Sigyn are newly married and their wedding night filled with too much mead and dancing to end properly. Come morning’s first light, they more than make up for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> So I was reading some old drafts of Ever Mine, Ever Thine to make sure I was remembering to put in things that I had missed in this last rough draft that I’m now editing, and I remembered that I had written this though I did not know where I put it. Luckily, I also remembered that I had sent it to Alexiel for critiquing and dug through my facebook messages.
> 
> Originally, Loki and Sigyn had been together once before their wedding (or more, I don’t remember what was going on in my head) and so this wasn’t entirely new to her. Despite the fact that I’m changing the wedding and everything that goes with it in my story, I feel this deserves to be seen. I worked hard on it. 
> 
> So enjoy the sweet Loki sex. It takes place pre-Thor, before he goes all crazy on everyone and is still… Sigyn’s sweet Prince.

Asgard always had a golden glow. But at the setting and rising of the sun was when it was at its most brilliant. This sunrise was no exception. In fact, to Sigyn, this sunrise was probably more stunning than any other she had seen. She watched, through dreamy, half closed eyes from her marriage bed. Loki was gone before she woke but the bed still smelled like him and she snuggled with the pillow he’d used. She was still giddy from the wedding yesterday and smiled into the pillow, thinking about the way Loki looked as they exchanged vows, the way he held her as they danced at the banquet after, his warmth as she slept in his arms. A blush crept over her as she thought about what they still had left to do. They did not consummate their marriage in the night, simply because they were exhausted after the festivities. Thor had coaxed his brother into drinking too much mead and she had danced until she could hardly stand.  
  
The door opened slowly and Loki appeared carrying a tray. He set it down on a nearby table and continued to the bed. He seemed almost surprised to see Sigyn awake already, but nevertheless, he smiled that trickster’s smile before kissing her. His lips were soft, gently curious, but never forceful.  
  
“Good morning,” he said softly, barely breaking the kiss.  
  
“Good morning,” she replied.  
  
“Did you sleep well?”  
  
“I slept better than I ever have before, and you?”  
  
“I slept well,” he replied standing again. “Breakfast?”  
  
Sigyn smiled demurely in response and watched him retrieve the tray. He set it on the bed between them. There was an assortment of fruits and berries upon the tray and she couldnt help but feel elated that Loki remembered how much she enjoyed them. She took a slice of apple and chewed it slowly, enjoying the explosion of sweet juices on her tongue.  
  
“Arent you going to eat,” she asked when Loki simply watched her.  
  
“No,” he replied. “This is for you.”   
  
“But, I want to share this with you,” she said, picking up another slice of apple, a hopeful smile on her lips. “You’re my husband, Loki.”  
  
Loki watched her for another moment as a smile began to pull at the corners of his mouth. He parted his lips and waited patiently as she slipped the apple slice into his mouth. When he had finished swallowing, he licked his lips slowly. The motion was mesmerizing to her and she could not help but be drawn in by it. She leaned across the tray and claimed his lips, still sticky from the apple. He answered by flicking his tongue over her own lips, coaxing hers out to touch softly, acquainting themselves with another.  
  
“You’re not eating your breakfast,” Loki said between kisses.  
  
“Breakfast can wait,” she replied breathlessly, heat rising in her to an unbearable level.  
  
Loki broke away from her and sighed, looking down at the tray between them. He stood, picking it up and walked it back over to the table. He put it down in seemed to be a regretful manner and then sighed again.  
  
“And to think I spent so much time putting this together,” he said.  
  
“And it was and will be appreciated greatly,” cooed Sigyn. “Come, sweet husband and let me show you how grateful I am.”  
  
“Ungrateful woman,” he mumbled, laughter in his eyes.  
  
Sigyn smiled as Loki made his way back to her. She lay back, into the pillows as he crawled over and kissed her again, this time harder and more demanding than before. She answered by wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him closer and forcing him to settle on his elbows. She could feel his desire for her as her own heated her body, making her feel like she couldn’t get close enough to him, though he was pressed against her.  
  
It wasnt long before they had both managed to wiggle out of what little clothing they had on. Loki had kissed and caressed every inch of her, wracking her body with unbearable amounts of pleasure with just the touch of his finger tips. He was over her again, kissing her, pressing himself against her. She laced her fingers in his black hair and moaned softly against his lips.  
  
“Loki, please?”  
  
With a groan, he pushed into her, eliciting a gasp that she could not stop. He stayed there a moment, perfectly still, blatantly savoring the feeling of being one with her. She quivered under him, watching him as he began to breathe heavily, his rising lust causing him to visibly shiver. She leaned up and kissed him again, biting his bottom lip softly. He let out a small moan and seized control of her mouth, slipping his tongue between her lips and she submitted happily to his exploration. One of his hands found hers and he laced his fingers through hers, holding her hand tightly. His eyes found hers and they gazed at each other for a long moment.  
  
“I love you,” said Loki in the sincerest tone she had ever heard from him. Before she could reply, he kissed her again, but as softly as their very first kiss had been and she knew he didnt want this to be about lust. This was about love. Their love.  
  
Much to her shuddering pleasure he began to thrust, at first in long, deep strokes that slowly made her rise closer to peak of pleasure. He kissed a line to her neck where nibbled gently, causing her whole body to tingle in a wave of goosebumps as she moaned softly in his ear. They became so wrapped in each other and their steady love-making that they lost all sense of time. She didnt know how many times he brought her to climax, how many times he’d whispered a sweet nothing against her flesh, how many scratches her nails left on his back, or even how many MAY have heard their moans. She didnt care either. She was blissful in his arms, happier than she had ever been before. Here she had the man she loved more than anything in the entire realm and he loved her equally as much.  
  
A very bold idea struck her suddenly. Here Loki had showed her in every physical way he could think of and had yet to be fully pleased himself. She grinned up at him before suddenly throwing her weight against him and rolling him quite suddenly onto his back. The look of shock still hadn’t left his face as she finished adjusting herself on him. She was lightheaded and for some reason that made her feel bolder.  
  
“It’s my turn, love,” she said heavily, kissing his chest, his neck, and finally his mouth. His hands snaked over her, touching her everywhere before finally settling on her hips as she moved on him. “Just lay back and enjoy.”  
  
“No,” he moaned. He sat up and wrapped his arms around her back. “I want to be close. I want…”  
  
“Yes?”  
  
“I want…” he trailed off, a hand running up her spine and into her hair. He moaned against her mouth while she moved. “I want this.”  
  
Loki held her tighter as he began to move in unison with her, his lips pressed firmly against hers as he moaned. It wasnt long before she was at the peak of pleasure again, her muscles aching. This time, he gripped her hard, his nails biting at her flesh, as he shuddered beneath her. His final groan reverberated inside her as she shivered in the aftermath of their shared climax. After a moment to recover, Loki covered her in kisses before he fell back into the plush bed. He was still breathing hard when she curled up beside him, snuggling into his neck.  
  
“What time do you think it is,” she asked, still breathless herself.  
  
“I dont even want to think about it,” he said with a chuckle.  
  
“Loki…”  
  
“Hmm?”  
  
“I love you too.”  
  
Loki smiled and kissed her forehead, pulling her closer to him. She began to drift off and settled in a murky state between sleep and and half-sleep. It seemed like only minutes but when she opened her eyes, evening had set in. She thought she was alone until she heard him breathing. She rolled over and found Loki still asleep, his back to her, the covers kicked off. She lightly ran her fingers over the scratches she had left on him. She kissed his shoulder where it was the worst as her hand ran over his ribs to his hip and over his pelvis.  
  
“You are insatiable, woman” he said clearly, his hand catching hers as he turned his head to look at her out of the corner of his eye.  
  
“No,” she replied smiling. “I just cant resist you.”  
  
Loki rolled over and propped himself up on his elbow, still holding her hand, fingers entwined. He kissed her hand, her wrist, up to her elbow before something caught his eye. He released her hand and gently touched a spot on her side. She looked, to see what had him so interested and found a bruise under his fingertips.  
  
“I must’ve done this when…” Loki trailed off and found her eyes again. “I’m sorry. I never meant to-”  
  
Sigyn silenced him with a finger to his lips. She smiled lovingly at him and kissed hating to see him so distressed.  
  
“I quite like it,” she said. “It goes nicely with the love-bites I know you left behind. Not to mention, that set of scratches I gave you.”  
  
“Masochist,” he purred, kissing her again.  
  
“No,” she smiled smugly. “I’m just proud to be marked by my husband.”  
  
“The come here and let me give you more marks to be proud of.”  
  
Loki smiled and with a playful cackle, he grabbed her and pulled her on top of him. She squealed in delight, which faded into a soft moan as he kissed her passionately, holding her face between his hands.  
  
“I hope they don’t mind us missing dinner,” she giggled.  
  
“They don’t expect us till morning,” Loki replied with a grunt, flipping her onto her back and grinning down at her.  
  
“Well then,” she replied. “Mark away.”


End file.
